Red
by sweetstrawberrysmiles
Summary: 'whats with you and red' eds POV on one of the most important day of his life.  EdwardXWinry fluffy little oneshot for now :  please R&R


_hey, yall! im in the biggest FMA mood, so heres another fic ive been working on! :)_

_disclaimer: you know the drill._

_enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p><em>'what's with you and red?' <em>

I had once been asked. These was no hesitation or jest in my answer.

_'red is a badass color-gets the blood boiling!' _

That seems so long ago, as I stand here, at the alter on my wedding day. I looks around to see all of my loved ones, dressed in red and blue,laughing and talking. Beside me stands my brother, human once more, who's honey eyes sparkled.

"nervous, brother?"He teased, and I chuckled, punching his shoulder.

"outta my shorts, al, but I've come this far. Might as well finish this."

"HAHA! that's the spirit, brother!"he tugged at the red and blue tie that hung around Edwards neck teasingly.

"I'm going to go check on the luckly lady-practice your vows, Kay?" me winked and paced down the lane, Waving and smiling at people on his way. I readjusted the tie my brother messed up, and swollowe the lump in my thought.

I was getting married.

To my best friend.

Why am I scared? I've been preparing for this since the day at the train station, and yet as I stand here, surrounded by the people I really care about, waiting for the love of my life the walk down an aisle teeming with velvet and flowers, I'm terrified! This is unbelievable! I've faced homunculi time after time and I've never so much as batted an eye, and yet, in the face of marriage,I'm acting like a little girl!

"hey, Ed! What going on?"

Oh great.

"hey, colonel bastard!oh, nothing much, just my wedding day!"

"no need to be so bitter,fullmetal! And that's FUHRER bastard to you."

That's right, colonel moron finally became , of course not without the help of former lt Hawkeye(now commander mustang-Hawkeye) and the rest of the team. Major general Armstrong was surprisingly supportive of his accent to the throne, too, but probably only because she wanted to get back to her beloved fort Briggs, though she did come all the was to resembool for my wedding.

"you nervous, kid?" he asked. I scowled-I'm not even short anymore (I was NEVER SHORT!) so why does everyone still treat me like a kid! I shock my head defiantly, but my trembling fists and lip told another story.

"hahahahahaha, it's wise to tremble in the face of marriage! Don't be ashamed, my boy!" he said heartily with a firm slapp on my back.

"what would you know, stupid fuhrer bastard.." I grumbled. "can you please go find al? And tell him to get started already? And shouldn't you be with Hawkeye?" Riza was 6 months pregnant and EXTREMELY moody.

"probably, but last time I tired to take care of her, she told me to stop hovering of else shed cut off my left nut!"

"ROY MUSTANG-HAWKEYE, GET YOUR ASS HERE OR I'LL CUT OFF YOUR RIGHT AND LEFT NUTS!"

Roy visibly paled, and chuckled nervously.

"better go, so my wife doesn't render me unable to Have her bare my second child." he patted my shoulder.

"relax, Ed. You'll do great." and with that, he raced to the back of the church.

"yeah, easy for you to say.." I grumbled.

Then it began.

The organist started to play the bridal march.

First can my brother, wearin the standard black tux with a blue and red striped tie and a white handkerchief tucked into the breast pocket, who was arm-in-arm with mei, the bean girl, who was in a soft blue dress with a crimson sash, holding white flowers. They both smiled at me, and I nervously grimaced back. Behind them was master and sig, in the same things as al an mei, and then came gracia, who was escorted by major armstrong( who, thankfully, had promised to keep his shirt on for the WHOLE DAY.) and ling (squinty bastard came all the way from xing for my wedding) escorting lan them came colonel bastard and riza, whose worries and anxiety had both gone from their faces, came walking down the aisle, riza rubbing her swollen belly with her and Roy throwing eachother loving looks. Roy then tore his gaze from his wife to wink at me, and I flushed a bright red. Stupid colonel bastard. They parted, and behind them, on the end of the aisle, there she was.

Oh my god.

I know that most men say that they've never seen anything more beautiful than their wife on her wedding day, but this is insane.

How could this goddess be mine?

_'what's with you and red?' _someone in a far off dream had asked me once. And now, as I look along this girl, all dressed in white, but with a red sash with blue embroidery, red, blue and white flowers in her hands and a faux red streak in her soft blonde hair, I ask myself, what's NOT with red. She was all so beautiful already, but now she is heavenly.

"breathe, brother" al whispered to me, and that's when I realized that I was holding my breath.

"thanks al." whispered back, and I heard him chuckle under his breath.

"no problem, brother." as she edged closer and closer to me, I reached my hand out for her. Beside her, hidden by the white satin of her gown, was pinako, who was in a navy blue skirt suit with a red bow at the nape of her neck, holing white roses. I had to kneel as she took her beloved granddaughters hand, and put it in m outstretched one.

"take care of her, pipsqueak." she murmured softly, wiping away a tear.

"you got it, micro granny. Thanks for everything." then I stood, and lead my soon-to-be wife to the alter, where the father stood.

"Edward.." she breathed, her voice like wind-chimes running up and down my spine.

"winry...you look beautiful." yes, that's right. The goddess-like creature I'm going to marry is my winry-the stubborn girl who refused to give up on me.

"thank you." she blushed, the crimson spreading on her cheeks complementing her faux red Streak and setting her big blue eyes alight.

"shall we begin?" The father asked, making us both blush.

"yeah, let's go." he cleared his thought, and opened the small bible in his hands.

"dearly beloved, we have come today to witness the unification of Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell in holy matrimony." he cleared his throught.

" I'f anyone does not see this union to be fit, speak now or forever hold your peace." a tense silence filled the church, that almost dared someone to object.

"if that's the case, than lets proceed." he turned to winry, and smiled.

"now my dear, the vows?" she gave Him a discrete 'thank you' and turned to me, looking so deep into my eyes I thought she might see my soul. We had decided to write out own vows afew months before the wedding, and in true Elric style, I forgot to write mine till 3days ago.

"Edward Elric. When we were kids, you, and your brother Alphonse both asked me to marry you. And I shot you down. The reason? Because I didn't like guys that were shorter than me." our rag-tag group of guests chuckled in the background, but in that moment, it was just me and winry.

"and then the day at the train station. You asked me for half my life. And I told you that you could have it all...well, 85%. Then you laughed at me, and told me that you would be going, and you'd be home soon. You have kept me waiting for a long time, but you have been worth te wait." she tore her intense blue eyes from mine, and gestured for elicia our flower/ring girl, who skipped happily from her mother side to winrys. She held a little velvet pillow above her head ,prompting winry to take one of the simple golden bands sitting on took my hand, and slipped the ring on my finger.

"as I give you this band, I not only give you my life, I give you my heart, and my love for a lifetime. "

as she slipped it on, I held her hand and squeezed it gently, and she beamed at me.

"winry. In the years of my life I've known you, there have been fights. There have been tears. There have been wrenches thrown at my head. And I know, that from here on out, that will continue, but I'm prepared to weather it out, because nothing is more important to me then fur filling my promise to give you what you deserve, and that is nothing less than the remainder of the days I have left. I love you, winry rockbell, and I know that my actions these past years have made that hard to believe, I'll spend every morning that I wake up to your beautiful face reminding you of that single fact." i picked the golden band from elicias velvet pillow and put it on her finger.

"there is not a person in the world I would even consider giving my heart to apart from you, because from the very beginning, it was yours." the minister wiped away a tear, and cleared his thought to finish the ceremony.

"and with the power invested in me, i now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And with that, I took my childhood best friend into my arms, and kissed her with everything i had. The crowd erupted with cheers, but I knew of nothing but the exsitance of the flaxen-haired girl kissing me with equal passion of my own. When we finally broke apart, panting slightly, we werepulled into a river of people spouting congratulations and the like, as we were taken by the tide out the doors and into the car, with rose petals and rice raining down like snow.

_'red is a baddass color-gets the blood boiling!' _

Those words had come from my mouth, and standing by a limo on the way to the reception, watching red and white rose petals and rice rain down from the hands of those I love, that statement couldn't be more right.

Red is strong, proud, and on my wife, it couldn't be more beautiful.

"Edward?" she breathed.

"yes, winry?"

"I love you." she said simply, and I brushed a stray hair from her forehead. She giggled, and pulled on my tie, forcing me to bend so we were eye level.

"winnnmrryyy! Can't you act more like a girl and less like and gear head?" she giggled again, drawing our faces closer and closer

"well, your going to have to deal with it, aren't you? After all, you are stuck with me for life ."

And with that, she pressed her cherry lips to mine, and everyone cheered.

* * *

><p>what do you think?<p>

may do another chapter is i get some reviews:)

so please, REVEIW! XD

much love

happie-chan :3


End file.
